Help Me Grissom
by GrillowsLover22
Summary: When Catherine goes missing at a crime scene how will Grissom handle it?Will he find her before its to late?Will he finally confess his love for her if they do find her?READ AND FIND OUT!the gang is in their 20's in this story 2!No lidnsey in this story!
1. Best Friend Gone Missing

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI or any of its Characters! Man I wish I did though!!**

**--**

"Catherine, you have a DB up in Henderson, your working this one solo." Gil Grissom said as he passed out the assignments to his team in the break room.

"What! She gets to work solo! Why can't I for a change! I haven't ran a case solo in ages!" Nick Stokes exclaimed.

"Nick calm down she has a lot more years of experience that you. Don't take it personally, you will get a solo next time I promise." Grissom reassured him and then walked out the door.

Nick grumbled something under his breath and playfully glared at Catherine.

"Oh no, don't blaming this on me! Its not my fault!" Catherine said.

"Ya, I know I just want to do a single case solo for once!"

"Me too buddy." Warrick Brown said from across the table.

"Guys, it took me years to get to do regular solo cases. Your not to far off." Catherine said with a smirk.

"Can we please get going to out cases now?" Their other co-worker, Sara Sidle, asked.

"Ya, let's go." Catherine agreed.

--

"Alright, so what do we have here?" Catherine asked Jim Brass.

"Child DB. Parents say he was about ten years old, his name is Kyler Scott."

"Ok, I am going to get started." Catherine said picking up her kit.

"I am going to finish talking to the parents." Brass said walking away.

Catherine walked into the house and started doing a walkthrough of the house. Then she heard a thud from the back of the house. She started walking slowly through the house when she heard another loud thud. When she reached the door that the thud came from she took a deep breath and opened it.

At first glance the room seemed to be empty. But fifteen plus years of experience told Catherine otherwise.

As she searched the room she heard the loud thud from the closet.

She slowly opened the closet when from out of nowhere somebody tackled her to the ground. She screamed loudly hoping somebody outside would hear it.

Luckily, everybody did. Brass quickly ran through the house with two of his officers following him. When they reached the room where they heard the scream from they all stood still because the man had a gun to Catherine's temple and his free arm around her neck so she couldn't move if she tried.

"Don't move or I will kill little miss Catherine right here right now." the man said smashing the gun into Catherine's temple harder leaving a mark that was sure to leave a big bruise.

These words scared the officers and Brass, not only because he was talking about killing Catherine, but the fact that he knew her name. This means it was planned just for her, and he probably knows exactly what he was going to do with her.

"Please sir, just let the CSI go." Brass said trying to reason with the man.

"Oh, I don't think I can do that." the man said with a evil smirk.

"What's your name sir? Maybe we can sit and talk about this."

"You can call me…um…Sleezy…and no…we can't talk about this." Sleezy said.

"Now , we must bid you good day Mr. Brass. Me and Catherine are going to take a little trip, and if any of you try anything funny I will pull this trigger." Sleezy remarked.

The officers sprang into action as Sleezy turned his back and started to move towards the window with Catherine.

Sleezy whirled around when he heard the officers moving and he shot the two of them killing them instantly with no hesitation.

'He must have been in the military or something if he is that good of a shot. This can't be good for me.' Catherine thought as she watched Sleezy shoot the officers.

Brass stood there with a very determined look on his face. He was about to do anything to save his long time friend.

"Sleezy," Brass started, "please just put the gun down and let the CSI go."

"I have told you once before Mr. Brass, I can't do that, no after what she did to me."

"What did she do to you?"

"She put me in jail! She worked my case and put me in that hell!"

And with that he jumped out of the window with Catherine before Brass could react.

Brass ran to the window and looked out of it. Sleezy was getting in the backseat of the car still with a tight grip around Catherine. Sleezy was shouting for his accomplice to 'step on it!' as Brass ran to get into his car. Brass tried to keep up with them but he couldn't. Sleezy turned a sharp corner and when Brass turned that corner the car was gone.

"DAMNIT!" Brass yelled as he turned to head back to the Crime Scene.

--

."Grissom." Gil said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Gil…uh….you need…to um…" Brass stuttered not wanting to tell Gil that his best friend was missing.

"Spit it out Brass." Grissom said getting worried.

"Ok…you see…Catherine…"

"What…what's wrong with her?"

"She's…uh….missing."

"WHAT!! WHAT HAPPENED!!" Grissom yelled.

"Well, I don't really know I didn't see the whole thing go down. I just ran into the room that Catherine was in when I heard her scream. Then he jumped out the window with Catherine and he jumped in the backseat and someone else drove away. We tried to chase them but they got away." Brass said miserably.

"I will be there in ten minutes." Grissom said through gritted teeth.

He quickly told Warrick what happened and after a few minutes of Gil trying to persuade Warrick not to come, Gil jumped into his Denali alone and sped towards Catherine's Crime Scene. He couldn't help but think what would happen if he lost her, his best friend, and secretly…the love of his insane life.

**TBC…**

**--**

**Well, there is chapter 1!! Please review!! Tell me if you want me to continue!! Or if you don't want me to continue I wont!! But tell me anyway!! Still working on chapters for '11:20pm Still Nothing' hope to have chapters up on that story soon!**


	2. We Have To Find Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything else!!**

**--**

Grissom pulled up to Catherine's crime scene and jumped out of the car and ran over to Brass.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Grissom yelled.

"I…I don't know Griss." Brass stuttered.

"Have the kidnappers tried to contact us in any way?" Grissom asked calming down.

"No they haven't."

"Where is the room that Catherine was taken from?" Grissom asked picking up his kit.

"Down the hall first door on your left."

"Thanks Brass." Grissom said walking into the house.

Grissom slowly opened the door Brass indicated and froze when he saw blood on the ground.

"Brass!"

Brass came running frantically into the room.

"Whose blood is this?!"

"The guy that took Catherine shot two officers, the paramedics have already got them out if here."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought it was Catherine's."

"No, she didn't get hurt…not yet anyway."

--

Catherine woke up and moaned. She remembered she was at a crime scene and somebody kidnapped her and knocked her out with a blow to the head.

Catherine tried to move around but she couldn't. When her eyes adjusted more to the darkness she saw that her legs and arms were chained to the wall.

"What's going to happen to me?" Catherine whispered in the darkness.

--

"This is hopeless!" Warrick exclaimed slamming his hands down on the table.

"No, it's not… we have to find her!" Grissom yelled.

"I know…its just there is nothing to go on here…how are we supposed to find her!" Warrick said softly.

"I don't know, but we _have_ to find her." Grissom said just as softly.

"Hey, found anything yet?" Brass asked as he walked into the layout room.

"No, nothing." Sara said sadly.

"Well, this might help. We got the license plate number and the car is registered to a, Ryan Carey." Brass said.

"Do you have an address?" Grissom asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, 6854 Las Vegas Avenue."

"Thanks, Brass." Grissom said as he and the team rushed out of the door.

--

"LVPD, OPEN UP!" Brass yelled when they got to the address of the car's owner.

--

**There's chapter 2!! Sorry it took so long for me to update!! Tell me if I should continue or just delete this story!! Sorry this chapter is so short!!**


End file.
